A Kitsune's Pet
by BladeChild7
Summary: A young girl is kidnapped by Youko and his partner, Kuronue, and brought to the Makai world. **is like a story I have published elsewhere and have posted here previously, but have deleted due to not liking where it was going.


**Author's note: **okay, this story started out handwritten about four or five years ago in my freshman year in high school and had posted the original on , but have since taken it off. I ended up losing the pages I have written and started this story completely fresh and didn't like where it was going and I found the pages I had, so I deleted the old/new-version of the story, which was previously known as A Thief's Pet, and am now starting this one. What is in here is the new beginning that I like a lot more than the one that was originally written out so I'm gonna keep that and basically put what I have on paper on here so I don't lose it again. Hope you like it and please review and/or PM me with suggestions on how to make it better.

**A Kitsune's Pet**

Rain poured in the busy city of Tokyo, Japan. Everyone bustling around their business with an umbrella in their hand. A young girl with long blond hair pulled up into her blue hat, wearing a black cami with a pink low cut shirt over top and a par of jeans with a studded leather belt. Her head was down, bangs covering her blue eyes and her cross airings moving slightly in the wind. She didn't attempt to look for shelter from the rain, in fact, it was like she didn't even notice the rain at all. The loud pitter patter of the rain slamming against everything, or the cold wetness that was all around her. Slowly she lifted her head and looked at the dark sky.

After a while she got up and walked out of the park towards the forest at the outskirts of town. She felt more at home there than anywhere else, and less lonely. She didn't trust people very much after being betrayed and abandoned by all those she cared about in the beginning of her life.

The forest was quieter than usual, even for a shitty day. It was puzzling to her, the forest has never been this quiet, so still. She paused for a minute, something was there, but she couldn't tell what it was. She continued walking, ignoring the strange presence in the forest.

Some trees feel right in front of her and she jumped back a foot to avoid getting hit by it. A tall man was laying against the fallen tree. He was really beat up, cuts all over and bleeding profusely. If it weren't for the fact that she knew he wasn't human she'd have gone to help him. The man looked young, but had long silver hair, and white fox ears and tail. She stood there, shocked. He turned and looked at her before jumping off the tree just in time for the tree to be smashed. A boy, younger than her, she thought, seeing his middle school uniform, with slick short black hair came running after him. She could feel someone behind her and she started to turn, only to have everything go absolutely black on her.

She awoke in a grand room. Very large and had a hot tub right in the room. It was pure white with gold boarders and plants growing all over the room, most of which were a variety of roses. She got out of the bed as soon as her brain registered that she was no where familiar to her. She immediately scanned room to find any sign of danger, then the door opened. The fox man walked into the room with another man behind him. This new man was shorter than the fox man, had long black hair in a ponytail and a torn witches hat, and had bat wings. She backed away from the two strange beings until her back hit the wall.

Both men had smirks on their faces as they turned to face each other before advancing on her. Her legs felt like jelly and she fell to the floor in fear. She knew that this wasn't going to end well. She stared up at them as they towered over her. The fox man picked her up and brought her back to the large bed and layed her down on it. He sat by her head and started petting her head.

"Looks like your new _pet_ has finally woken up Youko," said the bat man, "Now the real _fun_ can begin."

The fox man, apparently called Youko, just rolled his eyes and just continued to pet her head and began to rub her shoulders. She just stare into space, thinking that this was all just a dream and that she'd wake up any minute. Youko turned to Kuronue and gave him some kind of signal to leave because he just walked out of the room and in a worse mood. As soon as the door was closed, Youko stopped what he was doing and moved on top of her and started kissing her jaw. She came out of her trance-like state and started to try and push him off. He pinned her arms above her head and stopped kissing her.

"Just relax and go with it. It'll be easier on you if you do." He threatened her, going back to kissing her. He ripped her shirt off and she continued to struggle. He growled lightly as a warning and she ignored it. She wouldn't just sit there while this guy was trying to rape her, even if it was a dream. He bit her neck just enough to make it hurt and she stopped temporarily, yelling out in pain. In that brief moment he got his clothes off and hers. She began to struggle even harder now.

"It's useless to struggle. You're not getting out of it." He whispered in her ear.

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to overflow down her face. He kissed just below her eyes, tasting the salty tears. He started to molest her breasts while sucking gently on her nipples. She turned her head and hoped it would all go away, that she would wake up. She could feel him position himself between her legs and she closed her eyes and screamed as he pushed himself into her. She let out a soft sob.

"Don't cry. It'll be like nothing you've ever felt before," he whispered to her before bucking his hips, forcing himself deeper into her.

She didn't respond to him or even look at him, she just layed there, wanting to scream in pain and for help. When he was almost out of her, he just pushed in again and again, harder and harder. Minutes passed before the pain subsided and she felt something. Like a dull flame burning throughout her body, making her respond to his movements even though she didn't want to. Involuntarily, she let out a moan and he smirked. He turned her head toward him and kissed her again. She just looked at him, not understanding what she was feeling. The flame kept burning and growing stronger and she arched her back just as the flame finally started residing as she reached her climax. He grunted as he came in her and collapsed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head before nuzzling her neck and taking a deep breath.

She just layed there. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her. Maybe this was one of the consequences of living all alone, not that she had a choice in that matter and now she was in a worse place than she was ever in. She was going to be forced to be a sex slave for some sick monster. She began to fall asleep, maybe she'd finally wake from this sick nightmare of her's. She heard Youko chuckle deep in his throat as just before she fell off to sleep.


End file.
